


How to Trust Villains

by Aquatakoda



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: But none as real major characters, Gen, Ok so there’s minor OCs where necessary, Oops have fun guys, Rated T for some violence n stuff, Tags May Change, and some cuteness, angst I guess?, baby’s first fanfic XD, im new fam, in fact they probably will, maybe? - Freeform, no ships, the bear is the focus here y’all, there’s also some humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatakoda/pseuds/Aquatakoda
Summary: 5.0.5 knows that there is just so much good in the world, and he’s so glad he can see it all with his kind and loving family! An examination of 5.0.5 and what it must be like for him to grow up in a house of professional villains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh hi. I have no clue if this is good, but I’ll let you be the judge of that. Hehe! Comments/critiques of all kinds are welcome, come at me bro XD! Thanks for reading, hope you like it! I appreciate you!

Dr. Flug’s back was hunched over, and his hands gripped the edges of his desk as he stood bleary eyed over some blueprints. It was midday, but with no windows in his lab, it could have been the dead of night. “Time does not exist in this place,” the scientist muttered, struggling to stay awake. He had to perfect the design of his ‘Xtreme Moral Relativism Ray™’ by one of his deadlines, unless he wanted Black Hat to replace his foot with a chainsaw or something equally strange and horrific. Having lost any concept of which deadline applied to which task, he decided to play it safe and do all the things by tonight.

 

Suddenly, Flug dropped to the floor, clawing at his stomach and screaming. With absolutely no warning, wave after wave of pain had flooded his body. He bit his lip and forced himself to look around. There was no Black Hat, and no Demencia. That left only one possibility:

 

_5.0.5_

 

Forcing himself off the ground, the scientist brought himself back up to his feet, leaning against the wall. Through tears and gritted teeth, he prayerfully recited a mathematical pattern: “1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21…” When he was confident that he’d regained his capacity for rational thought, he shut his eyes and put it to use.

 

5.0.5 always cleaned B.H. Manor’s rooms in exactly the same order. He would start at the top floor, beginning on the east side and ending on the west. Then, he would move down and do the next floor in the same way, and so on. It usually took him 2 hours to clean each floor… the bear had started at 7:00…

 

Flug’s eyes snapped open once more. He knew where he’d find his son, and his monstrous employer. Each lurching, dizzying step the scrawny man took made him want to curl in a ball and cry, but such cowardice could not be afforded. Step. Wince. Step. Wince. It went on like that for a few minutes before the pain subsided as quickly as it came. Flug did not waste any time on recovery. He used his newfound strength well, and ran the rest of the way to Black Hat’s office.

 

“Sir!” Flug cried, barging into the room. Within its towering walls, a beast masquerading as a businessman loomed over a limp blue blob, teeth bared in hatred and glee.

 

Black Hat cranked his neck 270 degrees to glare at the interruption. “WHAT!?”

 

Flug forgot himself and crossed his arms, hissing, “You know what.”

 

The room darkened, and Black Hat’s claws grew another 3 inches. He got a terrified squeal in response.

 

“i mean—” Flug cleared his throat. “I mean, you have to— no, you _should_ stop this. Please. What did 5.0.5 even do?”

 

“He existed.”

 

Flug shuddered. _21, 34, 55, 89…_ “Look, 5.0.5 used his empathy ability on me. I can’t get the moral relativism ray done on time if I’m being indirectly tortured.”

 

Shadowy flames began licking at the room’s edges. “YOU IDIOT! Every atom of this saccharine mutt you concocted is a mistake, but to create a being that has a DIRECT CONNECTION TO YOUR PITIFUL NERVOUS SYSTEM is insufferable! You are weak, and you have made yourself weaker. I should tear this abomination to shreds just to watch you squirm.” The freakishly long claws neared the bear’s jugular vein, and a gleam entered Black Hat’s too human eye.

 

Opposite impulses shocked through Flug. One arm reached protectively out towards 5.0.5, but the other recoiled into the man’s trembling form, gripping a skinny, trembling throat. His feet were splayed, rooting him in place as he debated whether to flee or fight. Numbers couldn’t calm him now.

 

Black Hat didn’t even try to hide how he relished the sight. His teeth parted ever so slightly, his chest expanding, and Flug knew that the monster was drinking in the smell of his fear. By a few split-seconds, he was accustomed to the level of tension in the room, and the scientific part of his brain kicked back in to wonder what fear even smelled like.

 

Finally, Black Hat decided he’d had his fill. “You’re lucky you’re slightly useful.”

 

Flug let his limbs drop. Hesitantly, he took a few steps towards 5.0.5, reaching into his lab coat for his shrink ray. He aimed at the bear and tugged lightly on the trigger until his target was small enough to be scooped up into his arms. As he carefully hoisted 5.0.5 into the air, a metallic scent wafted into his nostrils. His heartbeat picked up. 5.0.5 needed to be taken to the lab ASAP.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the bear was halfway healed. He was virtually indestructible, after all. Flug had designed him that way. That didn’t stop the scientist from worrying, of course. No child of his should ever have to endure Black Hat’s wrath. Yet there he was, catching his breath after scrambling for whatever bandages Demencia hadn’t chewed on and dragged through the sewer.

 

For a while, the only sounds in the lab were the whirring machines, gurgling experiments, and Flug’s breathing. Then, there was the scratching of pencil on paper. Flug watched the bear as he carefully wrote his message, then held it up.

 

_Sorry Dad :(_

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about! It wasn’t your fault.” Flug was having trouble keeping the rage out of his voice. If only he had some way of standing up to his boss…

 

_Not that. I hurt you again._

 

Gloved hands curled into fists. “You had to, or Lord knows what Black Hat would have done to you!”

 

 _I can heal. I shoulda been quiet._ 5.0.5 squeaked as the paper was snatched from his paws; he reached for it, mouth agape with wordless protest.

 

“No! You should have got me sooner, not waited to be grievously injured!” The scientist pulled a Demencia and swiped his arm across one of his tables, not caring about the sound of glass shattering on the floor. He paced around the room, his rational mind struggling to calm the rest of him down. It didn’t work. “If you ever need help, you tell me. You tell me right away. I would do just about anything to keep you safe. I would kill for you.”

 

Tears welled in the bear’s dark eyes, and he fled the lab. Flug slammed his fist on the now empty table, swearing. When his hand uncurled, it revealed the crumpled paper and smeared out words within. “What have I done?”

 

The first time Flug gave his son a piece of paper, the bear’s face had lit up in sheer delight. He held his first crayon so gently, you’d believe it was about to crumple into dust. 5.0.5 spent hours writing the alphabet over and over again, just as his father recited numbers and equations. Over the course of a few months, his spelling became nearly impeccable.

 

“89, 144, 233, 377.” The scientist stopped, blinking, and shook his head to clear it. Just 3 things, that’s all he needed to do: clean the mess in the lab, comfort 5.0.5, and finish designing that ray.

 

Back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all the other chapters should be from 5.0.5’s perspective, unless I decide to add a surprise later. Don’t know when I’ll update, probably soon, we’ll see what happens. Have a fantabulous day, human beans.


	2. Chapter 2

On the tv screen, 3 pastel colored space chickens were hugging it out. The youngest one had just admitted to a fear of thunderstorms; that’s why he kept unpacking everyone’s bags for the camping trip all week!

 

“You should have told us sooner,” his mother was saying. “It’s okay to be afraid, son, we’ll just postpone the trip so it’s not in the rainy season!”

 

“We love you no matter what, Kiddo,” the father agreed. “You’re more important to us than any ol’ camping trip!”

 

5.0.5’s fuzzy paws rose to the bear’s face. “Baaaw!” His tail wagged and his grin was so wide his cheeks hurt. Nothing cheered him up faster than the space chickens.

 

He was interrupted from his show by none other than his father, who handed him a carefully uncrumpled piece of paper and a blue crayon. “Are you okay?”

 

 _Yeah, I’m all better now. Wanna watch tv?_ 5.0.5 scooted over on his dog bed and patted the spot next to him for Flug to join. That was the great thing about having been shrunk a bit; he was cuddle sized now!

 

“I would love to, but I have a lot of work to do. I just came to make sure you were alright. And sure enough, here you are as chipper as ever! You’re a real trooper. I don’t know how you do it.” As he said these things, Flug took the bandages off 5.0.5 and used the reverse button on his shrink ray to bring the bear back to normal size. He received a hug and a “Baw!” from the bear in return before the crayon hit the paper again.

 

_Why isn’t our family like the space chickens?_

 

Flug chuckled. “You silly, of course we aren’t like that cartoon. The real world doesn’t work like that.”

 

The smile on 5.0.5’s face dropped. _So everyone’s family is a bit scary sometimes?_ He couldn’t see his father’s face (nor had he ever), but from the way Flug’s breathing stopped and his movements stilled, he didn’t think it was a happy expression.

 

“Well… not all families are scary. Although, I guess most have problems from time to time.”

 

The bear’s eyes lit up. _Because nobody’s perfect and that’s ok!_

 

Flug clapped. “That’s right! Very good.” The happiness of the moment didn’t last very long. “I would be lying, though, if I said our family isn’t scarier than most. You’re a brave boy. Just keep sticking in there and being yourself, okay?”

 

5.0.5 beamed in response. He got up, turned the tv off, and shuffled over to the nearest broom closet, pulling out some supplies.

 

“You’re already getting back to your chores? After the day you’ve had? I’m not usually that eager to get back to work.” The scientist mock gasped, his glove covering the place where his mouth would be. “You just want your allowance faster, don’t you?”

 

The bear cheered and nodded, hopping on his stubby hind paws.

 

“I’m shocked! You never struck me as being greedy, you goofball. Go on then, make yourself rich!” Flug waved his hand, and 5.0.5 scurried off down the hallway, making a sound that resembled laughter.

 

Black Hat Manor was filled to the brim with fascinating smells. Whenever a new portrait of Black Hat was put up, 5.0.5 could smell the fresh paint. Anyplace Demencia crawled across smelled mysterious and dangerous, like a feral cat. Lurking beneath the bitter grass scent were metallic, rotten, and sour undertones that the bear didn’t like to dwell on.

 

That smell was becoming especially potent as the hallway stretched on; she was here, and had probably just come back from a job. Suddenly, there was a scrabbling behind 5.0.5. He jerked around, but found nothing; she was sneaking up on him. That was never good. He searched the walls and ceiling, but she was too fast to be seen.

 

“Brrooo?”

 

A shrill cackle filled the air, and the violent creature pounced on its target. 5.0.5 twisted and kicked wildly in a desperate attempt to dislodge the predator.

 

“Hahaha! C’mon, I was going easy on you! When the vacuum cleaners become zombies, I’ll be the only person left in this house left standing!! And Black Hat, of course.” Her nails were digging into the bear’s skin as she sighed at the thought of her boss.

 

5.0.5 squealed protest, and after a moment Demencia decided she was bored and clamored back onto the wall. As she began to climb away, though, he couldn’t help but grab her giant ponytail and pull her back to him.

 

She hissed and spat at him. “Hey, what gives? You didn’t suddenly grow a spine, did you? ‘Cuz I could fix that for you!! And that’s a threat, not a promise!”

 

Sure enough, the arm that wasn’t covered by her long, striped glove was painted with green and purple splotches. 5.0.5 whimpered, taking it in his paw and gently nuzzling the injury.

 

Demencia’s scream was wracked with disgust and rage. She smacked at 5.0.5 and ran away at a speed that seemed almost impossible. No one saw her again that day.

 

Thankfully, there were no further incidents as the chores were finished. At the end of the day, Flug gave 5.0.5 a whole three dollars for his excellent work. There was much jumping and dancing in celebration, and then 5.0.5 left to be alone in his favorite room of the house.

 

It was full of plushies that Flug had bought for his son, but what 5.0.5 made sure no one (not even Flug) knew about was the shoe box at the bottom of the pile. Tonight, 5.0.5 unburied it. Then, he opened it. Sure enough, there was a wad of cash awaiting him. Three more dollars were folded in with care.

 

5.0.5’s eyes glittered with happy tears as he imagined his plans for the savings; he squealed, and rolled over, and hugged himself tight. The silliness was almost embarrassing, even with no one else there, but it couldn’t be helped. He was just so excited, he didn’t know what to do with himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah, I did it! Thanks again for reading, feel free to tell me how I’m doing if you are so inclined. I hope you’re having a tubular time, bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back! XD I don’t have any good excuse for not posting, I just was doing other stuff. Reading, journaling, video gaming, etc. All the good stuff. Thanks for all the feedback, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> PLUS ALSO OMIGOSH THE PILOT IS AMAZING IN BOTH LANGUAGES AAAAAAAAAAAAA

One of 5.0.5’s favorite things about Black Hat Manor was that he always had a way to make new friends. It wasn’t an ordinary way to make friends, mind you; his dad said he couldn’t go to school like other kids, on account of being a bear.

 

He remembered the man snort, “Who needs the school system, anyway?” As he went on, he started shaking and gesturing wildly. “Gross cafeteria food, idiots shoving you into lockers at every turn, having to just skim the surface of every topic instead of actually jumping in and _thinking for once!”_

 

5.0.5 had given him a confused look at that point, making Flug calm down so he could finish: “You’re much better off trusting me with your education, Squirt. I’ll show you whole worlds of knowledge.”

 

The bear sneezed, clearing his head of the memory. He was trying to think extra positive today; it was true that he wished he could see a real school someday, but he could still meet lots of wonderful friends!

 

Most of them were a little scary at first, but 5.0.5 never showed any fear. Just because someone looks different doesn’t mean they’re bad, he would be the first to say! If he ever talked, that is.

 

Miss Penumbra was like that, when she visited the other day. Her skin was so pale as to make him nervous, and shadows framed her face. Yet 5.0.5 noticed quickly that her smile was as warm as the sun she hid from. She obviously believed in their family, and it was nice to be believed in. 5.0.5 didn’t get to spend much time with her, but he hoped she would come back. And he really believed she would, too. Most of his new friends did come back. Although they usually came to see Black Hat or his dad, the bear sometimes pretended that they came just to see him!

 

Suddenly, an organ’s heavy blare filled the house. 5.0.5 listened carefully, trying to still his fluttering heart; there was a chance it was the doorbell, but it could just be Black Hat playing his instrument again. The melody was short, repeating itself twice. The doorbell had rung.

 

“Braaarrrraaarrr!” 5.0.5 cheered. He skipped across the room, ignoring how each step shook the furniture and chandeliers. His paws fled to the lock and the handle, pulling the door open so fast he almost hit himself in the face with it. Sunlight streamed into the dark manor, and though the light made his eyes sting and tear up, the flower atop his head lifted and pushed its petals out, soaking in the raw energy.

 

Outside stood a strange figure. His muscles bulged out in odd places, and instead of having a face between his shoulders, he had half a face on each. There seemed to be a vaguely sweet scent about him, but there were too many outside smells to be sure. “I have come to visit Lord Black Hat,” the figure squelched.

 

5.0.5 nodded, stepping aside for the guest to roll on in. Instead of feet, he seemed to have the wheels of a shopping cart that had somehow melded into his body.

 

Shutting the door behind them, 5.0.5 began walking him to the office. “Brobooyoo?”

 

“What? Sorry, I don’t speak Spanish very well.” As they went by, he began placing small objects in his shopping cart: pens and gluesticks, mostly. 5.0.5 didn’t mind much, he liked sharing.

 

“Baaawrooo?” he tried again, though he was pretty sure nothing he said was anything in any language.

 

“Nah, not Italian either. My stepmom used to teach me a few words of Zulu, though. Do you know Zulu?” The big blue eye on his shoulder winked hopefully up at him.

 

5.0.5 shook his head sadly.

 

“Figures.” Awkward silence followed.

 

Thankfully, Demencia burst into the room with Flug right on her tail, so that didn’t have to last long.

 

“You animal! Why on Earth would you use that DNA sample as hand lotion?? I’ll have to regrow it all over again!” Flug was screeching after her.

 

Seeing the newcomer, Demencia dropped to all fours and slithered into the shopping cart with a cackle that bounced off the walls.

 

Cart-man shuddered violently. “Lady, please! Personal space!”

 

Flug had to pry her off of him after that. “Sorry about that, Mister…?”

 

“Half Price.”

 

A slight crinkle made 5.0.5’s ears twitch. He knew without looking that Flug had raised an eyebrow. There was one time when someone came in whose name made Flug giggle like a hyena being tickled with a feather, but Black Hat sure put a stop to that. He must not have liked that Flug was being rude, 5.0.5 guessed. Still, the punishment was way too mean. Now, Flug knew better than to laugh, though he would still raise his eyebrow.

 

Half Price didn’t notice this, of course. “Thank you for removing that creature from my bowels. I have come to ask the organization for a bit of counseling regarding my current scheme, if that’s alright.”

 

Flug handed Demencia to his son, who was scrunching his nose at the idea that his gluesticks were in someone’s metal innards. “We would be glad to provide you with this service! Please, come with me. The boss’s office is just down this hall. I hope the walk doesn’t bother you, but the center of our business must be free from annoyances! You know, so Black Hat doesn’t kill us all.”

 

“Naturally!” Half Price agreed. “By the way, why doesn’t this lad here speak English?”

 

Flug chortled, adjusting his goggles in what was meant to be a much more graceful motion. “Oh, you mean 5.0.5? He doesn’t talk. He could write you in English, though. Was there something you wanted to ask him?”

 

Half Price tilted his shoulders in confusion, but did not reply. Soon, the four were pushing open the huge doors. Flug helped the other man roll over the carpet trim, as he almost fell over the little speed bump on his own. Said trim wasn’t there yesterday.

 

In the cold dimness of the office, Half Price’s skin begin to glow in splashes of neon beige. 5.0.5 gasped in surprise at this, and noticed the faint smell of a floral air freshener. Was that coming from the shopping cart?

 

“Ah, Half Price. I knew you would find us,” a disembodied voice purred. A grey, skinny arm grew from one Flug’s lenses and branched out into dozens more, spilling onto the ground. They writhed and clawed at each other, piling up until they split apart and melded into the form of Black Hat. Everyone else in the room cringed.

 

“Yes! I’m here because I need to take over my local mall. I used to run a shop there with my girlfriend, but she broke up with me and swindled my half of the company away! But I’ll show her. I’ll take over the whole mall, evict her store from it, and replace it with a business of my own! Its employees will be her nephews, which I shall transform into more evolved beings like myself and brainwash into following me. I know it isn’t the grandest of villain plots, but please, sir. It’s my biggest dream, and you’re the only one who could help me make it true!”

 

By this point, Demencia had escaped from 5.0.5 and was curled up in the shopping cart again, batting at her boss’s feet. Half Price didn’t seem to mind though. He was too distracted.

 

The conversation that followed was long and complicated, so 5.0.5 didn’t try to keep up. He looked for something to do in that room, but couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t anger Black Hat. That’s when the big question came.

 

**What is a villain?**

 

The word was thrown around in the household and on tv all the time, so 5.0.5 never really thought about it. But how to figure it out? He didn’t want to admit to his dad that an easy, everyday word had missed him. So unless he couldn’t solve it himself, asking Flug was a nope.

...How would Flug learn a word without asking what it meant?

 

Patterns. 5.0.5 chirped proudly and wagged his tail at remembering: there’s always patterns! If he just paid attention long enough, he’d understand.

 

Before he knew it, Black Hat procured a long paper that curled at the ends (Flug called it a ‘contract’) and Half Price wrote his name at the bottom. 5.0.5 beamed; he was sure to see this newcomer again soon! It was like a promise:

 

“I’ll be your best friend forever! Love, ___Half Price_____.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaah! Hope it was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write! As always, feel free to throw in your two cents (or your two non-cents, if you would prefer. I welcome you either way, friend!) Have a lovely day, night, evening, morning, dusk, dawn, noon, afternoon, twilight, decade, chicken sandwich, or whatever else you need to be lovely! Imma sleep now bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back! It’s that guy, over there! XD Anyways, I made more wordstuffs, so I hope you like.

“Alright everyone, to your places!” Dr. Flug shouted with a clap of his hands. He had a bounce to his gait as he trampled the spicy, dew-jeweled grass beneath him, moving into view of Cambot.

 

Everything seemed to come alive this morning. The sun was casting a rich, reddish glow over the horizon. Even the cold fog in the air was red, and it made 5.0.5 think of cherry syrup dripping down an ice cream cone onto a pale hand. 

 

The thought of food made his stomach growl; breakfast was put off, on account of Dr. Flug’s enthusiasm. It was amazing to watch; the usually exhausted man had pulled a mildly sleepy 5.0.5 towards the manor door, chittering endlessly about the ray he’d just invented. The bear didn’t understand any of what he was saying, of course, but still danced and twirled through the hallways with his dad. Joy was meant to be shared! The dancing stopped as soon as Black Hat stepped out of his office, but the smile on Flug’s face didn’t need to be seen to be felt.

 

5.0.5 would never eat again, if only he could see his father that way every single day.

 

His pleasant wishing was slapped away by a very hyper Demencia, who was running around with arms lashing and random.

 

“Would you idiots stop goofing off? You have a job to do,” Black Hat snarled. He waved a hand, and a cage appeared with a battered-looking man inside. 

 

The man seemed to be yelling and screaming, but no words or sounds came out. 5.0.5 found that silence creepy, so he decided not to pay it much attention. Based on the pink tights and heart-shaped cape, he guessed that this was a hero. He felt proud of himself for making that distinction, but couldn’t decide what it meant beyond the man’s clothes.

 

“Yes Sir, Mr. Black Hat, Sir!” Flug barked, saluting his boss. “Cambot, start recording!”

 

Gears in the specialized camera began whirring, and a light flicked on. 5.0.5 crept over to Demencia to lead her gently away from the shot, though she hissed at him softly and licked her eyeball pointedly.

 

Flug took a deep breath, then grinned. “Greetings, Villains! Are your plans thwarted by goody-goody heroes who fail to see your side of the story? Here at Black Hat Organization, we’ve got the perfect solution! Introducing: the Xtreme Moral Relativism Ray™!” With a flourish, he brandished the new device; its sleek form gleamed as he spun it around in his hand.

 

“Are you a villain or a ballerina, Doctor?” Black Hat scolded him, and Demencia burst into hysterics, almost rolling into Cambot.

 

Flug squeaked, then regained composure. “Sorry, Jefecito! Anyways, my new invention works by emitting a beam of undetectable energy to the target’s brain. The neurons respond to this by altering convictions and values. In English—” he chuckled at this, “—that means your hero will only see right and wrong in shades of grey; we’re talking utter moral colorblindness. Allow me to demonstrate.”

 

Black Hat recognized his cue and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the lawn was filled with insults and shouts: “You’re all sick! If you think you can make it okay to toy with people’s lives, then I’ll have no choice but to stamp you out!” Flug rolled his eyes at this, extended his arm, and pulled the trigger on his ray. Nothing seemed to happen; if not for the scientist’s explanation, 5.0.5 would have almost thought it was broken. But a split second after the thing was fired, the hero’s screaming stopped. He stared at Flug, lips parted, eyes growing wide with sudden understanding. He turned his head this way and that, gazing at Demencia and then at Black Hat. Finally, his eyes locked on 5.0.5’s. The bear could see his reflection in those soft brown eyes, and it made him want to hug the stranger. 

 

Flug strolled lazily over to the cage, unlocking and opening the door for our hero. “Tell us, Quickpulse, how do you feel about our organization?” he asked as the man stepped out.

 

Quickpulse hummed, putting his hand over his chin. Finally, he looked up. “I think you guys are just different. You clearly value intelligence over everything, so in your eyes, what you’re doing is just. That’s good enough for me. That girl over there? I’m not really sure what her deal is, so no comment. And as for that grumpy suit man there… well, he clearly isn’t human, so it doesn’t make sense to judge him with human values. Why hate a fish when it can’t climb trees as well as a squirrel?”

 

The scientist clapped, and shook his test subject’s hand. “Don’t worry, you’ll be getting to know Demencia better here in a minute.” He turned back to face his unseen audience. “And there you have it! This wonderful machine may not be a conventional weapon, but riddle me this. Who among us can fight evil when evil is impossible to define?”

 

The recording light on Cambot switched off, and the tense energy of professionalism eased off of the villains. It was just as everyone’s shoulders had loosened a bit that Quickpulse spoke up: “Hey, you guys are letting me go, right? I have nothing against you, but I value my life and I’ll fight you if I have to.”

 

Flug shoved him back into the cage, making 5.0.5 flinch. “We won’t keep you much longer. Demencia, go back to your room. Breakfast will be served shortly. 5.0.5, you stay out here and finish watching the sunrise, okay? You can come in after that.”

 

The bear nodded, watched the others go back inside, and turned to face the horizon. He could feel the spice of the plants on the roof of his mouth. He saw the place where Hat Island’s land just stopped, and knew the ocean churned somewhere below that place. That horizon always looked like the end of the world to 5.0.5, but he knew it was really only the edge of his world and the start of another. What was that world really like, outside of the brief glimpses he got when he got sent on missions with his dad and sister? If he tried really hard, he could smell a trace of salt hiding in the plant smell. Maybe someday he’d at least get to play on the beach, but he wasn’t allowed to without Flug to watch him, and Flug wasn’t allowed to stop working.

 

_ Okay, time to think of something else. _ So he reviewed to himself what had just happened that morning; maybe then he’d figure out what a villain was, exactly. Quickpulse wasn’t very happy, and thought their family was bad. Flug said something about sharing his side of the story, and then Quickpulse wasn’t mad anymore. 5.0.5 jumped and cheered. Yes, that was it! A villain was someone who looked scary at first, but was nice when you got to know them. Just like Black Hat, or Penumbra. A hero was someone who was too scared and angry to make friends, which was really sad. But Flug decided that no one should fight anymore, so he made Quickpulse understand! That’s why he was so very happy today: he’d just solved one of the world’s biggest problems in the history of ever.

 

5.0.5 ran inside to give his amazing dad the hugging of a thousand lifetimes, but came to a screeching halt when he saw Black Hat’s cane land square on the frail scientist’s back with a loud thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, yo! As always, I appreciate your feedback, so if you have any, don’t hold back your divine retribution or friendly compliments. Whichever is cool. Or you could be a nonconformist, and comment a ted talk about breakdancing as an archeological technique in Morse code. I’d be impressed, honestly. But seriously, enjoy your day! Bye bye!


End file.
